coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
2015
Events *9th January - Kirk Sutherland and Beth Tinker are married. *14th January - Gail McIntyre and Michael Rodwell become engaged. Michael collapses. *16th January - Andy Carver reveals his real identity and that he is not Gavin Rodwell. Michael Rodwell is told he needs open-heart surgery. *19th January - A minibus driven by Steve McDonald carrying Carla Connor and the Underworld staff crashes on a country road. *6th February - Roy Cropper scatters Hayley's ashes at North Cross Park, where they had their first kiss. *9th February - Linda Hancock, Owen Armstrong's ex-wife, reappears after many years' absence and demands to see her daughters. *13th February - Dev Alahan leaves for a month-long trip to Mumbai, visiting relatives and seeing a boys' football team that he sponsors. *18th February - Kevin Webster and Jenny Bradley meet up for the first time in 22 years after finding each other on a dating website (first appearance of Jenny since 1993). *20th February - Eva Price breaks up with Jason Grimshaw when he accuses her of playing away with his dad Tony Stewart. *23rd February - Eva leaves Weatherfield to stay in France with grandmother Gloria Price. *2nd March - Andy Carver finds out from Steph Britton that Gavin Rodwell is back in Weatherfield from Thailand, which threatens to expose the fact that Andy has been using Gavin's identity for several months. *6th March - Gail McIntyre and Michael Rodwell have their stag and hen nights. Andy Carver pretends to have been mugged of the £2,476 Nick's Bistro takings on his way to the bank so that he can give it to Gavin Rodwell as blackmail money. *9th March - Gail's marriage to Michael doesn't take place when she is confronted by his real son, Gavin and realises that Andy is an imposter. *13th March - Gavin Rodwell dies in a car accident while drink-driving. *18th March - David Platt and Callum Logan have their first mediation meeting over custody of Max Turner. *20th March - Katy Armstrong leaves for a new life in Portugal with son Joseph Brown. Gail is shocked when her granddaughter Bethany Platt unexpectedly arrives in Weatherfield without her mother Sarah. *23rd March - Gavin Rodwell's funeral is held. *25th March - Steve McDonald and Michelle Connor become engaged. *29th March - Concerned that Michelle accepted his proposal out of pity, Steve calls the engagement off so she proposes to him instead, and is accepted. A butler auction is held in the Rovers. *30th March - Sarah Platt returns to Weatherfield for the first time in over seven years to drag Bethany back to Milan. *3rd April - Faye Windass gives birth to a girl at 13, having kept her pregnancy a secret from all but her friend Craig Tinker until going into labour. *6th April - Owen Armstrong is arrested for assaulting Craig Tinker and Kirk Sutherland. Eileen Grimshaw goes out with internet date Adrian Mortimer. *10th April - Following a huge row in which several events of the past year were brought up, Owen Armstrong and Anna Windass regretfully decide to end their relationship. *15th April - Owen Armstrong leaves Weatherfield to visit Katy Armstrong in Portugal and then work in Aberdeen. *17th April - David Platt discovers Andy Carver's deception over Gavin Rodwell and blackmails him. *20th April - Roy Cropper meets widow Cathy Matthews at the allotments. *22nd April - Callum Logan beats up David Platt for trying to set him up with a drugs scam. *24th April - Michael Rodwell and Gail McIntyre are married at the second attempt. *27th April - Jenny Bradley slaps Maria Connor across the face during an argument about her son Liam hitting Jack Webster. *1st May - Erica Holroyd returns from Preston and tells Nick Tilsley she is pregnant with his baby. *4th May - After finding out that Sarah and Callum are an item and fearing that Callum is getting the better of him, David absconds with the children to Liverpool from where he books a flight abroad. *11th May - Tony Stewart cons an unwitting Steve McDonald into selling his half of the Rovers to him. *15th May - Jackson Hodge admits that he's the father of Miley Windass. *18th May - David and Callum go to a custody hearing over Max where Callum wins visitation rights prior to a final adjudication. *22nd May - Carla buys Liz McDonald's share of the Rovers, unwittingly cutting the ground from under Tracy Barlow's feet and putting an end to her and Tony's scheme to con Liz out of the Rovers. She threatens revenge. *25th May - On the day of Steve and Michelle's wedding, Tracy devastates Liz when she tells her about her affair with Tony and their plan to oust her from the Rovers. *26th May - Steve and Michelle are married. After a showdown in the Rovers with Carla, Tracy goes to Carla's flat and prepares to murder her only to be disturbed by a noise and doesn't go through with it. Meanwhile a candle that she had left by a lamp catches fire, with both Carla and Tracy's daughter Amy inside the flat asleep. *27th May - Leanne Tilsley and Kal Nazir are trapped in the burning flat as they try to rescue Amy. Maddie Heath finds Jenny Bradley on the point of absconding with Jack Webster. *28th May - Leanne and Amy manage to escape from the burning building but it then explodes with Kal still inside, killing him. Meanwhile some burning debris lands in the Builder's Yard causing Maddie to get hit by a second explosion, knocking her unconscious. *29th May - Kylie Platt returns to the area after running away the previous Christmas. *1st June - Michael realizes that Andy is an imposter and that his real son Gavin is dead. He is also appalled to realize that his wife Gail was involved in the cover-up. Maddie dies in the aftermath of being caught in the Builder's Yard explosion. See also *Coronation Street in 2015 *Category:2015 episodes External links *2015 at Wikipedia Category:2015